The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Berry Timeless’. Heuchera ‘Berry Timeless’ was hybridized by Hans A. Hansen on Jan. 24, 2012 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and originally given the breeder code of H12-129-01. The seed or female parent was a selected, unreleased, proprietary seedling known as Heuchera K10-46-01 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was Heuchera ‘Cherry Cola’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,967. The new invention has a mixture of Heuchera americana, H. brizoides, H. micrantha and H. villosa in the pedigree.
Heuchera ‘Berry Timeless’ was first selected in the spring of 2012 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2013 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Berry Timeless’ was has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and by careful tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
Heuchera ‘Berry Timeless’ has not been made publically available or sold anywhere in the world prior to the filing of this application. Any public disclosure of ‘Berry Timeless’ has been by the inventor, or one who obtained the material either directly or indirectly from the inventor, and any such disclosure has not been made more than one year prior to the application of this invention.